Hidenori ganti kacamata lagi?
by karinken
Summary: Hidenori yang ganti kacamata lagi membuat Tadakuni&Yoshitake kepo. Ayoo kita tanya!


ini OOC parah, typo bertebaran, bahasa non baku, kriyuk kriyuk, humu pastinya(?), amburegul parahwoy parahwoy

Sekali lagi ada humu bagi yang tidak suka silakan pencet tombol back.

* * *

><p>OII<p>

Kenalin nama gue Hidenori

Gue yang paling kece di antara temen-temen sinting gue

Seperti biasa sebelum bel gue bersama teman-teman sepergila gue yakni Tadakuni uhukcalonukeuhuk dan Yoshitake uhukmantanukeuhuk ngobrol-ngobrol kaga jelas gitudeh! ngaro ngidul(?)

Masih sembilan menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi, gue dan kawan-kawan gue membunuh waktu dengan dengan ngobrol, nah tadi gue dah bilang kan yak.

"Oii" Ujar Tadakuni

"Oi oii" Gue pun ikutan ber-oi ria

"OIYAOIYAOIYAOI AAAAAA YOSHA IKUZO-" Teriak Yoshitake tiba-tiba dengan biadapnya mengganggap pensil sebuah light stick, sebelum yang laen ikutan ngidol, gue dan Tadakuni menghentikan Yoshitake.

"Woiii kampret jangan ngidol doeloe eaps!" Ucap Tadakuni dengan alaynya tanpa disadari.

"NAJIS LO TADAKUNI OOC BEUD!" Bales Yoshitake dengan gak kalah alaynya.

"LU JUGA BARUSAN TUH KAMPRET!"

"OKE OKE STOPPP! Kau mencuri hatikuu~ hatiku~"

"BERISIK LU PADA!" Perdebatan gaguna Yoshitake dan Tadakuni gue hadiahi lemparan sayang sebuah pensil yang dipake Yoshitake buat ngidol tadi ke arah mereka.

.

.

20 menit pun berlalu

"Eh, kok belom bel-bel ya?" Tanya Tadakuni ke siapa aja yang denger lah.

"Eh iyaya? Bodoamat lah." Gue jawab dengan malas.

"Malah bagus lahhh!" Teriak Yoshitake gak nyante.

"Btw, Hidenori jangan bilang lu ganti kacamata lagi?" Tanya Tadakuni lagi tiba-tiba. Kebanyakan nanya lu beb! Makin cinta deh-eh.

"Nyadar aja lu!" Setelah gue jawab tiba-tiba Yoshitake ngedeketin gue gitu

dan dan dan...

Memperhatikan kacamata gue sambil berteriak laknat"OH IYEE BEDAAA! EBUSEH KACAMATA KAGA ADA YANG BETAH YE AMA ELU! SASUGAY!"

"Ngapa lu ganti kacamata lagi? Ceritain dong sembari nungguin bel sekolah, bete nih gue hehe" Ucap Tadakuni dengan cengiran gajelasnya bak kuda Kirschtein di fandom sebelah.

"Ide baguss! (?) ayo hideee ceritaaa!" Ucap Yoshitake dengan antusiasnya, duh kan mampus gue harus plesbek dah ni tentang kacamata tersayang gue.

"Gue tau kok kalian emang kampret banget, kalian gatau si betapa gue sayang banget ama ntu megane? Oke jadi gini..." Yah ujung-ujungnya gue cerita juga sih...

Author : Yok mari kita baca curhatan si megane atu ini :v

3

2

1

Gue bakalan nyeritain kisah kacamata tersayang gue nih! Jadi gini, gue kan lagi di ranjang sama si kesayangan gue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buku fisika.

Karena besok ulangan fisika jadi gue belajar fisika../yudonsei/ ceritanya gue belajarnya di ranjang, karena gue lagi males duduk aja kebanyakan duduk kan nanti ambeyen-oke gue tau gue sotoi, nah yaudah maka dari itu gue belajarnya tiduran ajaa~ dan asal lo pada tau gue ini kaga banget mau diem, liat aja nih 5 menit lagi gue bukan di kasur gue lagi! Tuh kan bener! Sekarang gue kepengen duduk lesehan di lantai sebelah kasur gue, gue pun turun dari ranjang sambil baca buku. Setelah menempatkan pantat bohai nan seksi gue di lantai tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

KREKKKKK

Gue serasa kesamber petir! MAMVUS

Dengan muka horror gue pun menengok kebawah..

TUH KAN BENER MEGANE GUE PATAH LAGI! ARGGGG GUE PANIK SETENGAH MAYAT!

"OH NOO MEGANE GUE PATAH LAGI! GUE UDAH SAYANG BANGET SAMA ELU TAU! GUE BAHKAN UDEH JANJI GAAKAN MATAHIN MEGANE LAGI! AMVUNI GUEEE, GUE SAYANG LOOO" Teriak gue dengan amat jonesnya

Gue galau

Gue gundah

Gue gelisah

Ah aku galauu~

Gue pun apdet status dulu broh di sosmed biar gawl :v

Setelah berapdet ria gue kembali meratapi nasip sial gue

"Ahh sial! Mana duit gue tinggal ekstraknya... Hiks, apakah gue harus memberanikan tekad buat bilang ke otousan kalo megane gue patah lagi?" Gue pun makin dilanda galau berkepanjang, kalo gue bilang ke bokap, gue ngeri kena damprat.

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga(?) gue pun bilang ke bokap gue kalo megane gue patah lagi dan gue mala di respon,"HUWATTT?! KACAMATA ELO PATAH LAGI? KAYANYA KACAMATA KAGA ADA YANG BETAH AMA LU YE." Sakit vroh... Sakit..

Sakitnya tuh di sini.

"Kan Hide lupa naro... Plis Hide gabakalan lupa naro lagi suer!"

"Astaga... Okedeh, nih gue tambahin aja ye sisanya make duit lo. Dah gih sono lu ganti kacamata terus lu patahin lagi yak." Ucap bokap gue sambil ngasih duit ke gue. Gue terima ntu duit,"segini doangg?-eh iyaiya ayahanda makasih bangat sangat membantu!" Gue pun langsung ngacir ke optik kacamata yang seminggu lalu gue kunjungi.

.

.

"OIII BANGGG!" Teriak gue gak nyante haha biarin lah.

"Lah lu lagi lu lagi. Ngape lu? Bosen gue liat lo."Mala dijawap begini, kampret emang.

"Kacamata gue patah lagi." Gue jawap dengan nyolotnya

"EBUSET RAJIN AMAT LU KESINI, MANA MINGGU LALU LU KESINI GARA-GARA KACAMATA LO PATAH DAN SEKARANG PATAH LAGI? ANDA SUPER SEKALI dan lo kurang beruntung tong. Ini mah kaga bisa di benerin. "

"YASSALAM! Yaudah gue ganti bingkai lagi dah, cariin dong yang keren bang! Dan yang murah ye duit gue tinggal ekstraknya doang nih."

"Sipp dah. Slaw ama gue tunggu ye"

Gue pun menunggu ntu abang-abang nyariin bingkai kacamata buat gue

"Nih brooo!" Ntu abang-abang nyodorin gue bingkai kacamata... Gue pun seneng banget bro! Karena...

ITU MODEL BINGKAI FIRST MEGANE GUE BRO

"Hanjayyyy niii bingkai model pertama gue! Okee nih duidnyeee!"

"Yoii deh beruntung lo. Jangan dirusakin lagi tuh kacamata sayang-sayang."

"Iyee. Yodeh makasih yakk"Gue pun langsung pulang

Sesampai di rumah gue senengg kan maen dan gue pun kembali berjanji lagi kepada megane baru gue "GUE JANJI GAK BAKALAN MATAHIN LU LAGI BABY!" Yakk itulah apa yang gue ucapkan kepada megane tersebut dengan jonesnya. Dan gue masih kesel nih sama abang-abang optik yang katanyaaa bosen liat gue mondar mandir ke optiknye mulu.

Mau gue ceritain ga gara-gara ape gue optiknya mulu? Gamau? Yaudh si gue bakalan tetep cerita :v

Jadi gini... Iya belom lama gue kesono ganti lensa karena minus gue nambah.

Lalu, gegara lensanya copot dari bingkainya gara-garaa dijatohin Yoshitake, ya salah gue juga sih naronya sembarangan,yah di atas meja dan u know lah Yoshitake itu petakilan jadi jatoh deh megane gue copot tuh lensa karena ngeri kenapa-kenapa gue minta masukin lagi lensanya ke masbro gue(?)

Setelah itu, gegara gue dikirimin sama Yoshitake foto si Tadakuni lagi ngeCross! Agilaaa cakep banget,menggoda banget! Sumfeh! Sexy bangett! Bener-bener minta dimakan tuh anak!-eh iya diem-diem ya lu pada jangan bilang ke Tadakuninya nanti gue malu: v. Next! Dan yeahhh lalu gue LAGI-LAGI gue sembarangan naro ntu megane, sangking girang+napsunya-ehem- liat ntu poto gue guling-gulingan di kasur lalu gue mendengar...

KREKK

OH MAIII GANEEEE PATAHHHH

Gue pun galau dan yahhh gue ke optik lagi deh

-end of curhat-

Hidenori mengakhiri ceritanya tentu Hidenori hanya menceritakannya sampai ia ganti kacamata dan pulang end deh, kalau sampai yang poto Tadakuni ehemehem malu lah! Jadi dia menceritakan ke kalian doang, baikan Hidenori?

"Ohh gitu tohhh" Ujar Yoshitake manggut-manggut sambil ngupil, ihh jorok lu Yos!

"Oh begitu yaahahaha. Makanya jangan lupa naro melulu" Ujar Tadakuni perhatian, cieee Tadakuni

"Iyaaa begitulahh! Gue janji gue gabakalan lupa naro kacamata lagi!"

Gue gak akan lupa naro kacamata lagi!

Doakan aku kawan!

End.

-OWARI-

"Ada sensei!" Teriak salah satu murid, anak-anak di kelas pun langsung berhamburan duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka

"Ah, pagi anak-anak" Sapa sang guru dengan aneh, siswa-siswa pun mulai memasang tampang curiga

"Pagi." Balas siswa-siswa di kelas dengan suara mencekam

"Ah anak-anak hahahaha... Maafkan saya hehehehehe... J-jadi sekarang ini LIBUR! Saya lupa mengasih tau kalian dan bener saja kan kalian malah masuk sekolah..." Ujar sang sensei sambil cengengesan gajelas. Nah kan ketawan apanya yang ga beres.

Siswa-siswa di kelas pun yang mendengar itu tanpa belas kasihan memberi death glare paling nyoz untuk guru tercintah~ merasa aura mengerikan sensei tersebut kembali bersapda

"Eh ah... Maafkan saya! Eh oh ya hmm- Oh iyaaa! Saya juga lupa mengasih kalian tugas kemarin!" Ucap sensei tersebut, padahal itu hanya alibi belaka dan tiba-tiba nih guru mendapatkan sebuah ide brilliant bin fujo(?)

"Yakkk! Tugasnya adalah... Kalian HARUS menonton anime YAOI dan setelah itu review anime tersebut 50 lembar kertas hvs! Awas kalau kalian masuk-masuk tidak mengerjakan tugas itu! Jaanee!" Seketika itu juga guru tersebut tanpa rasa berdosanya langsung kabur meninggalkan kelas. Mari kita lihat keadaan kelas. Oh ternyata horror sekali bro-

"ANJERRR DASAR GURU GILAAAA!"

"NJIR DASAR FUJOSHI GILA!"

"GAK GURU GAK AUTHOR SAMA-SAMA FUJO ALIG!"

"SERIUS ITU BUKAN GURU GUE!"

"LU MAU BUAT GUE MAHO APE?!"

"MADESU NIH GUE PUNYA GURU KAYA ELO COEG!"

"GUE KASIH JURUS FATOK THE SNAKE JUGA NIH GURU!"

Yak seperti itu dan sejenisnya(?) komentar dari murid-murid untuk guru tercintahnya. Bawa-bawa nama author pula rese nih wei

"Udah udah sabar aja kita mah punya guru kek gitu... Dan masalah nya kita harus ngerjain tugas apa yang dia ucapkan kalau tidak abis lah kita! Maka dari itu mari kita berdoa untuk mengenang kesucian kita(?) dan agar kita semua lolos dari acara calon madesu ini. Berdoa dimulai." Siapa sangka coba nih ketua kelas bijak mendadak dan ditambah lagi mereka semua berdoa beneran! (?). Selesai berdoa mereka segera berhamburan keluar kelas sambil ngedumel gajelas. Hingga tersisa...

Trio sejoli

Yoshitake yang tiba-tiba melirik Hidenori sambil memasang kode ehemehem, Hidenori yang paham apa yang dimaksud Yoshitake pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayoo kita ngerjain tugas dari tuh guru! Sembari main besok kan libur." Yoshitake memulai aksinya(?)

"Ayoo aja. Di rumah Tadakuni yokk?" Hidenori yang paham mulai menyambar(?)

"Ayoook!" Dan dengan polossssssnya Tadakuni meng-iya-kan rencana bejat kedua seme ini.

Berdoa saja semoga kepolosan serta kesucianmu aman, Tadakuni.

* * *

><p>Bhahahaha gue nulis apa plisss..<br>Yak ini owariya sama kaya ff ngerusuh mumpung gada guru yak XD iya org ntu cerita diambil dari episode DKN yg itu ntu :v (?)  
>Oke saya gatau deh mau bilang apa lagi hahaha<br>Makasih yak yang udah baca fanfic gaje ini:"3 review dongg ya ? Hahaha ngga juga rapopo :v


End file.
